


Beautiful

by eorumverba



Series: six au [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Hongbin was beautiful.It was a well known fact: even a complete stranger to VIXX would be able to take one look at them and see that Lee Hongbin was beautiful. It seemed everyone knew it except for Hongbin himself.Sanghyuk often marveled at his bandmate’s beauty, both outer and inward. Lee Hongbin was the type of person to photograph people when asked, to help the elderly across the street, to pay for a child’s ice cream if he saw them staring longingly at an ice cream truck.Lee Hongbin was beautiful, and he was the only person who didn’t see it.





	

Hongbin was beautiful.

It was a well known fact: even a complete stranger to VIXX would be able to take one look at them and see that Lee Hongbin was beautiful. It seemed everyone knew it except for Hongbin himself.

“Come here, artwork,” Wonshik patted his shoulder, and Hongbin obediently took up a frozen position next to his ‘owner’. The filming of VIXX TV continued as smoothly as could be.

Sanghyuk often marveled at his bandmate’s beauty, both outer and inward. Lee Hongbin was the type of person to photograph people when asked, to help the elderly across the street, to pay for a child’s ice cream if he saw them staring longingly at an ice cream truck.

Lee Hongbin was beautiful, and he was the only person who didn’t see it.

It was during their promotions of GR8U that the two ended up sharing a hotel room, and Sanghyuk couldn’t have been happier. If rooming with Hongbin meant that he could stare at the ‘artwork’ without being caught, then he would take that opportunity and milk it for all its worth.

Except that when he’d gotten out the shower, Hongbin was gone. There was a note on his bed in Hongbin’s neat handwriting that said he was out, not to call, and not to wait up. The thing was, Sanghyuk was a light sleeper. So when their door opened and light footsteps were heard, Sanghyuk was easily knocked awake. Hongbin turned the light on just then and Sanghyuk sat up, squinting into the brightness.

“Hongbin? Where…” His voice trailed away as he saw Hongbin’s disheveled state, his mussed up hair and swollen lips. He’d just pulled his shirt over his head, so Sanghyuk had a clear view of the bruises staining his alabaster skin red and blue and purple. It was hideous, and Sanghyuk hated it.

Hongbin regarded him with a steely gaze. “Don’t tell, Hyuk-ah.”

“Hyung-” but what to say? _‘If you want, I’ll fuck you instead?’_

“Don’t tell, Sanghyuk. Please. I - I need this.”

Sanghyuk nodded dumbly.

So he wasn’t surprised to find a repeat of the situation the next night, and the next. On the fourth night, however, he decided to put an end to it.

(Sure, he’d always had a bit of a crush on his bandmate, but who wouldn’t like Lee Hongbin? Sure, he entertained thoughts of fucking Hongbin into the sheets, but he never did anything like Heechul or Jonghyun and Taemin. How he’d love to, though.)

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk was sitting on his bed, watching wordlessly as Hongbin prepared to leave, “stay tonight.”

“I can’t, Sanghyuk. I told you, I need-”

“I didn’t say you had to sleep.” There, it was out. Hongbin frowned as he realized what the word meant, a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

“Sanghyuk-” Hongbin shook his head, “I don’t want you to force yourself-”

“I’m not! Hyung, I wouldn’t do this for Hakyeon-hyung or Wonshik-hyung. Only you.”

“You - like me.”

A short nod. “Since Superhero.”

Hongbin’s eyes widened, and he slipped off his shoes. “I don’t love you back, you understand. If we’re going to do this, it’s just sex.”

“I know.”

But that didn’t help his nerves as Hongbin approached slowly, all beauty and grace. And then Hongbin was right there, and there were warm hands on his cheeks, and then they were kissing.

Hongbin pulled away after a moment, frowning. “Hyuk-ah, you’re supposed to kiss back.” He sounded amused, a smile flirting with his lips.

“That was my first, sorry if I don’t know what to do!” He wasn’t mad, just - excited.

Hongbin drew back, shock written all over his features. “Hyukkie, are you sure-”

“I want this more than anything, hyung.” Sanghyuk caught at Hongbin’s sleeves and pulled him down into another kiss.

This one was less shy, and Hongbin’s tongue licked across Sanghyuk’s lips. Having seen enough movies and videos (okay, so maybe Jaewhan wasn’t the only one snooping on Wonshik’s computer) to know where this was leading, Sanghyuk parted his lips and let his hands travel down Hongbin’s sides to rest at his hips.

Hongbin moved away again, but there was a smile on his lips, “Move back.”

Sanghyuk obliged, and watched in wide-eyed awe as Hongbin tugged his shirt over his head. His gaze travelled up from Hongbin’s toned stomach to his neck and up, up to his face. There was a faint flush on Hongbin’s cheeks, and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re so…” Sanghyuk reached out a hand to tentatively touch at Hongbin’s abs and reverently closed his eyes as he felt the warmth and hardness of it, “you really are a work of art.”

“I’m not.” Hongbin was frowning now, “I’m not any more beautiful than any of our hyungs, than anyone else in the world.”

Sanghyuk bit back a retort, settled for running his hands up the length of Hongbin’s body, soft, gentle. He paused at each bruise, ignored it. Tipped back his head to look up at Hongbin.

“Why do you have so many bruises?”

“I - it’s stupid. I just don’t want to be seen as 'just an artwork’. This was the only way I could think of and - I guess you could say I’m addicted.”

At that, Sanghyuk shook his head. “Lay down.”

When Hongbin had complied, Sanghyuk covered his pliant body with his own, caught his lips in a kiss. He could feel Hongbin’s hips straining up, could feel how impatient he was for something more, something _rougher_ , but Sanghyuk withdrew.

“Stay still.”

He brushed one last gentle kiss to swollen lips and bent to kiss the juncture of Hongbin’s neck and shoulder, lips touching each bruise and pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses to each mark. He didn’t shuffle down until Hongbin’s hips had stopped moving, then moved to his collarbone and paid the same attention to the marks there as he had to the ones on his neck.

“Sanghyuk-”

“We’re doing this my way, hyung.”

And so he continued, kissing each mark on Hongbin’s skin before pressing a kiss onto his heaving stomach. He licked a trail down to his belly button and revelled in the way Hongbin’s breath caught in his throat. Then, back up to swirl his tongue around the brown nubs on Hongbin’s chest, and down again.

“Sanghyuk, make it hurt-” there were insistent fingers in his hair now, pulling him back up, but Sanghyuk didn’t let Hongbin control the gentle meeting of lips on lips, made sure that his hips ground only into empty air.

“My way, remember?”

“But why?” There was a thick flush on Hongbin’s cheeks now, and Sanghyuk didn’t know if it was because he was frustrated or excited, or both.

“How many lovers have you had? Can you remember any faces, any names?” Sanghyuk sat back on his heels, watched as Hongbin sat up.

“Nothing. Just - a lot.”

“I want you to remember this. I don’t want to be just another notch, I want you to be able to remember me.”

“I’ll remember if you’re rough-”

“How often have you had it gentle?”

A moment of thought. “Never, really.”

“And rough?”

“All the time. I get your point, but. Please. I _need_ it rough, you don’t understand-” Hongbin clambered into Sanghyuk’s lap and his hips moved in small circles against Sanghyuk’s, “just hurt me a little, I won’t break. I’m not a delicate artwork.”

Sanghyuk set his hands to Hongbin’s hips and stilled them, tracing idle patterns across the skin of his back instead.

“My way. You can go back to your lovers tomorrow.”

Wordlessly, Hongbin nodded, his hands wrapping around Sanghyuk’s neck. “Gentle.” His fingers strayed down to play with the hem of Sanghyuk’s shirt, “can I take it off?”

A nod. Sanghyuk raised his arms to let the shirt slip over his head, and let Hongbin stare at him for only a moment before he drew him close. “Don’t stare, hyung. I’m not…”

“If you’re making me do this your way, then…” Hongbin gently pushed Sanghyuk down, pressed a gentle (dizzying) kiss to his lips and then straddled Sanghyuk’s hips, “let me do this for you.”

The words, spoken in Hongbin’s deep voice (rough around the edges and bordering on a growl) made Sanghyuk shiver. Seeing no decline, Hongbin pressed his lips to Sanghyuk’s neck and laved his tongue over his pulse point before sucking a bruise onto the skin. Before Sanghyuk could protest, Hongbin moved down, leaving a trail of kisses and licks to his stomach, paying extra attention to every spot that made his breath leave his throat. (Which was often; Sanghyuk was sensitive) When his mouth reached the belt of his jeans, Hongbin sat up, fingers trembling as he undid the clasp. He didn’t know why he was nervous - he’d done this plenty of times before - but something about the insistent, trusting gaze he was receiving…

“Hongbin, you don’t have to force yourself.”

“No, I want to.” (It was a reverse of their earlier conversation, Hongbin realized.)

“At least, take off your pants,” Sanghyuk was flushed red, “aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“I’ll last.”

“Hyung.”

(Something about the way Sanghyuk had spoken made Hongbin obey)

And here they were, silently observing each other. Sanghyuk couldn’t help thinking that even Hongbin’s cock was cute. He definitely didn’t voice that thought. A strangled cry left his lips and Sanghyuk looked down to see that Hongbin had laid between Sanghyuk’s legs and was now throat deep on his cock.

“Hyung-”

A questioning hum, one that left Sanghyuk seeing stars. His fingers immediately tangled in Hongbin’s hair as a groan was pushed from his throat. Another hum and Sanghyuk realized that Hongbin’s hips were eagerly moving in the sheets.

He was getting off from getting Sanghyuk off.

And if that didn’t make Sanghyuk want to grab Hongbin by the hair and make him choke, then, well. But. No. Sanghyuk watched for a moment as Hongbin bobbed his head up and down, lips stretched, face flushed. It was a pretty sight, one he etched into his head, before he gently pulled Hongbin up. A whine left Hongbin’s throat and Sanghyuk almost let Hongbin have his way, would’ve if he didn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing.

“How do they usually fuck you?”

“Depends. On fours, against the wall-”

“Ride me.”

“Gently, right?” Hongbin’s voice was dry, amused. But he was breathless. That was a plus.

“Always.”

“Then just - watch.”  


Hongbin settled himself in Sanghyuk’s lap, pressing a chaste kiss to Sanghyuk’s lips before he drew away. He drew three of his own fingers into his mouth and watched Sanghyuk all the while, all the quiet noises he made more for Sanghyuk’s ears than for his. When Sanghyuk’s hands came up to grip his hips, Hongbin let his fingers slip from his mouth - aware of Sanghyuk watching his every movement - before he reached behind him and Sanghyuk’s grip tightened in the instant Hongbin’s lips trembled in a low moan and Sanghyuk was about to pass out because goddamn, here was the object of his affections for two years - his bandmate, who he’d have to joke around with and talk to and touch the next day,and the next, and the next - fingering himself right above him

And the fact that the other members were in rooms just next door to them didn’t help at all. Another ragged moan pulled from Hongbin’s throat and Sanghyuk snapped back to attention to murmur,

“Be quiet, hyung - the others are just next door.”

Sanghyuk felt, rather than saw, how much the simple words only excited Hongbin further - another groan, this one louder.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” Sanghyuk let his nails dig into the skin of Hongbin’s thighs before he smoothed over the indents with gentle touches and Hongbin shuddered, and then both of his hands were wrapped around Sanghyuk’s neck as his hips moved in frantic little circles against Sanghyuk’s.

“Please - please,” the word was a breathy mantra falling against the skin of Sanghyuk’s cheek, his lips, his neck.

“I’m ready when you are, hyung,” an attempt at humor, to lighten the gravity of the situation, “let’s sink the sausage.”

Hongbin peeled away, eyes wide, mouth slack. A startled giggle escaped his lips, “Let’s what?”

“Sink the sausage, hyung! You know what I mean - roast the broomstick, hide the ferret-” Hongbin was shaking in silent laughter, and he reached up to cover his mouth, eyes squinting into crescent moons.

“Wet the noodle, dip the stick, launch the meat missile-” At the last one, Hongbin gasped and fell onto the sheets next to Sanghyuk, gasps of laughter escaping his lips. Sanghyuk watched in amusement, trying to keep the fondness out of his voice (he had a feeling Homgbin wouldn’t appreciate it) as he continued,

“What else - dunk the dingus-”

Hongbin’s hand came slapping down on Sanghyuk’s thigh and he shook his head furiously, “Stop, oh my god - Sanghyuk, why do you know all of that?”

“Well, I knew I’d need to be ready if I wanted to sink my sausage-” Another weak slap to his thigh, and Sanghyuk looked back down to see Hongbin covering his face with a pillow, shoulders shaking.

“My personal favorite is launch the meat missile, though.” Sanghyuk said it offhandedly, just when Hongbin’s trembling was dying down. The pillow was torn from his now-red face and,

“What do I have to do to get you to shut up?” the words, however harsh, were soft with Hongbin’s dimples peeking through, eyes crescents.

“Kiss me, maybe.” Hongbin was all too eager to comply, and soon they were back to their previous arrangement - Hongbin seated in Sanghyuk’s lap, arms tossed around Sanghyuk’s neck and hips moving.

“I think I’m ready,” Hongbin started, completely serious, “to wet the noodle.”

Sanghyuk just jabbed his finger into Hongbin’s hip, “Get on with it then,” Hongbin was already shaking his head no, but, “take a ride on my love machine.” This time he was too startled to laugh, just gave an incredulous look to Sanghyuk before reaching behind him and sinking down and

More than a little stick dipping occurred.

And after, when Hongbin was sated and Sanghyuk was more than exhausted, they lay curled up together, not quite awake, not quite asleep. Sanghyuk sat up to look down at Hongbin (hair mussed, lips swollen, skin flushed, but peaceful) and ran his fingers across the curve of his cheek.

Dark eyes opened and Hongbin frowned as two fingers brushed the swell of his lower lip, “You shouldn’t get attached.”

“I’ve been in love with you for two years, I think it’s a bit late for you to say that.”

“Yes, but - physically.” Hongbin sat up as well, the sheets falling to expose the flushed skin of his chest, and Sanghyuk again thought, artwork, “I don’t want you to think this is something that it isn’t.”

Sanghyuk nodded slowly, glanced down, then back up at Hongbin, “The night isn’t over,” he reminded Hongbin, “my way still. I just - can we just pretend-” Sanghyuk’s voice broke, and there as silence.

And then, Hongbin signed, laid down. When Sanghyuk didn’t move, he frowned, “Aren’t you laying down?”

So Sanghyuk did, and couldn’t help the squeak of surprise as Hongbin’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. It felt…nice, though. The warmth from next to him, the sound of Hongbin’s breaths, just - all of the presence that was Hongbin that surrounded him. Hongbin was just nearing sleep when a tired complaint arose,

“Hey, why am I the little spoon?”


End file.
